The present invention relates to a current consumption prevention apparatus of a high voltage generator used in semiconductor devices.
A high voltage generator increases an external voltage for operating semiconductor devices. In particular, non-volatile memory devices require a high voltage, which is 10 times greater than an external voltage for program, erase, and read operations.
The high voltage generator generates first and second clock signals, which typically have the same cycle, but at different levels. The high voltage generator supplies the signals to a charge pump to pump an external voltage, thereby generating a high voltage.
However, a problem arises because current consumption increases during the pumping process.